MiniMates
MiniMates are a block-styled miniature action figure originally created by Art Asylum in 2002 and now released by Diamond Select Toys. The basic Minimate figure design has a 2" tall body that resembles an extremely simplified human form with 14 points of articulation, higher than average for block figures. Released in both specialty stores as well as mass-market retailers, Minimates are made for both kid-friendly and adult-oriented properties, giving them a diverse fan base. The best-known and longest-running series of Minimates is based on Marvel Comics, with over 60 waves of figures in existence, but lines of Minimates have been released for numerous other comic books, TV series, movies and video games. Series 1 “An update from the folks at Diamond Select Toys reveals that the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Minimates are now available at Kmart stores. Toys “R” Us, Comic and Specialty shops will be getting theirs soon. Remember, the TMNT Minimates are individually blind bagged and the exclusive look to be be 1 per case. Here’s the entire breakdown, including the specific store exclusives:" *Leonardo *Michelangelo *Donatello *Raphael *April O'Neil (Comic Shop and Toys “R” Us Exclusive) *Shredder *Foot Soldier *Footbot *Mutagen Michelangelo (Kmart Exclusive) *Kraang (Kmart Exclusive) *Mutagen Raphael (Comic shop Exclusive) *Mutagen Leonardo (Toys “R” Us Exclusive) Series 2 "A Diamond Select Toys Release! Ninja Turtles Minimates are back, with new Turtles, new friends and new enemies! Each countertop display contains 18 blind-bagged pouches, and each pouch contains one 2-inch Minimates mini-figure, featuring interchangeable parts and accessories. The assortment includes nine different Minimates, including new versions of Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael, plus new characters Splinter, Casey Jones, Karai, Chris Bradford and a Norman! There's a full set in every case! Designed by Art Asylum! Look for these to be released in June 2015." *Sewer Leonardo *Sewer Donatello *Sewer Raphael *Sewer Michelangelo *Karai *Norman *Splinter *Casey Jones Series 3 "A Diamond Select Release! TMNT fans are loving DST's line of Ninja Turtle Minimates, and Series 3 kicks things up a notch! Featuring the four turtles in their Vision Quest outfits, this individually foil-bagged assortment also expands on the line's mutant roster, with Slash, Bebop and Rocksteady, as well as rare, one-per-case figures of Ivan Steranko and Vision Quest Splinter! Each 2-inch Minimates mini-figure has up to 14 points of articulation and features fully interchangeable parts and accessories. Each full-color counter display contains 18 foil-bagged Minimates, including a full set of all nine characters! Designed by Art Asylum!" *Mystic Leonardo *Mystic Donatello *Mystic Raphael *Mystic Michelangelo *Spiritual Splinter *Slash *Bebop *Rocksteady *Ivan Steranko Series 4 A Diamond Select Toys release! The newest series of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Miniamtes is out of this world! Based on the newest season of the hit Nickelodeon animated series, this counter display of 18 foil-bagged mini-figures includes nine different characters: Space Leonardo, Space Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, Fugitoid, Triceraton, Exo-Armor Kraang, and rare, exclusive figures of Baxter Stockman and Oroku Saki! There's a full set in each display, and multiple army-building Kraangs and Triceratons! Each Minimates mini-figure features up to 14 points of articulation, as well as fully interchangeable parts. *Space Leonardo *Space Donatello *Goofy Michelangelo *Stealth Raphael *Fugitoid *Exo-Suit Kraang *Triceraton *Baxter Stockman *Oroku Saki Series 5 A Diamond Select Toys release! The Ninja Turtles are trapped in space, and the toys are out of this world! Blast off with a new assortment of Minimates mini-figures based on the latest season of Nickelodeon's hit cartoon series, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Eighteen foil bags each contain one of nine different Minimates: Space Raphael, Space Michelangelo, Leonardo, Donatello, Space Casey Jones, a Kraang, a Salamandrian and rare, one-per-case figures of Hamoto Yoshi and Space April O'Neil! Each Minimates mini-figure features up to 14 points of articulation and fully interchangeable parts, as well as character-appropriate accessories. Designed by Art Asylum! *Space Raphael *Space Michelangelo *Leonardo *Donatello *Salamandrian (Sal Commander) *A Kraang *Space Casey Jones *Space April O'Neil *Hamato Yoshi Category:Companys Category:Toys